Anything You Want
by CraziKari013
Summary: A day in the snow. A bet. Robin driving Amon's car? Cute little Oneshot. AmonxRobin


Hiya! This takes place after Robin is attacked in her apartment. Slighty out of whack with the series. Maybe some OOC. Don't Own Anything. Thanks for reading.

Anything You Want

"Thank you, Amon," Robin said. The two just stared at each other for a moment, and then something 'dinged' outside the door. Amon turned and strode away down the hall. Robin once more looked around the room. Amon returned moments later with breakfast on a tray. After he saw that she ate all of the food, he set the black bag he had slung over his shoulder at the food of the bed.

"I saw this sitting by the door, so I grabbed it. I think that is has some of your clothes in it. I had to throw away your dress from last night. If I was wrong and you don't have anything to wear, you may borrow some of mine until we get you some," Amon explained. "You need to get dressed. Zaizen had called a meeting. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." The black haired hunter lingered only a second longer." If you need anything, just call me." With that he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Robin stared after him a moment. Then she picked up the bag. Sure enough, inside was at least two of her nun dressed, among other things. Slowly she began to change.

Amon hovered beside the door until he hears the rustle of bed sheets and the click of the bag opening and finally the sounds of Robin getting up and dressed. After that he drifted into the main room of his apartment and collapsed on the couch. Relief flooded over him. Robin was ok after all. Amon rested his head on the back of the couch. He had spent most of the night watching the young witch. The black haired hunter closed his eyes and pictured how Robin had looked last night. The way the moonlight cascaded down her hair, across her cheek, how it outlined the curve of her lips and …her lips? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts but they constantly returned to the curve of her lips or her soft skin and sometimes even lingered on the way the sheets fell over her partially naked body or-

RING RING.

Amon's phone went off, startling him out of his thoughts. He grabbed the phone and barked into it.

"Amon here. What do you want?"

"Zaizen wants you here now!" Michael explained. "WE can't find Robin and we have reason to believe that she was attacked last night. She could be somewhere cold and dying." Michael cried, his voice breaking in worry.

"Trust me, she's not," Amon responded sharply. "In fact, she's here with me. Last night, she forgot something in my car when I dropped her off. I went to her apartment to return it and I helped her to escape. She had some injuries, but she'll live," he explained. Michael sighed in relief.

"Well, knowing that you all don't have to cone. A blizzard is moving in so just stay inside. We'll call you if anything happens," Michael said.

"Thanks, bye," Amon hung up the phone and walked over to the window and looked outside. Sure enough white snow was beginning to cover the already inches deep ground.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Robin came up behind the other hunter soundlessly.

"Yeah," a startled Amon replied. Robin was dressed in her normal garb with her hair in pigtails, as always.

"So are we leaving?" the blonde asked after a moments pause.

"No. Zaizen called it off because of a threatening blizzard. So we are stuck inside today," Amon answered softly.

"Don't you go out in the snow?" the young girl asked bewildered. Amon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Unless I have reason to, no. Why should I?" he responded.

"Because it's fun! Now let's hurry before the blizzard comes." Before Amon had a chance to respond, Robin grabbed his hand and both their coats and dragged him to his car. Pushing him into the passenger seat, Robin climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. Amon just sat there too startled to do anything.

"You do know how to drive a car right?" he asked shakily. Robin was staring intently at the controls. "Robin?"

"Oh, how hard can it be?" She said and flashed him a smile. Then she threw the car into gear and sped down the street. Amon figured that since her only driving model was him, he was a reckless driver.

Finally Robin pulled up in front of a park and the ride was over. The teenager ecstatically jumped out of the car. Her passenger followed a little more slowly.

"Robin, promise me that you'll never do that again," Amon commanded regaining his composure. When he heard no response from the fifteen year old, he looked up from straightening his coat and saw no trace of the girl. "Robin? Where are you?" This disappearing act of hers was getting on his nerves. "Rob-"

Suddenly Amon's mouth was full of snow. Robin's rich laughter echoed around him.

"What are y-" His sentence was once more cut off by a perfectly made snowball hitting his face. Amon smirked- an almost smile, Robin noted- and ducked behind a tree.

"You're going to lose," Robin giggled, challenging the older man.

"Yeah, right," Amon answered, accepting the challenge. "Would you like to bet on that? The one who loses has to whatever the winner wants." Robin popped out from behind her tree and nailed her partner again.

"You're on." She smirked.

Scooping up a handful of snow, Amon made a small stack of snowballs. Picking up two in his hands, he looked around the tree to where Robin had been standing. 'Where'd she go?' was the black haired man's only complete thought before the object of his thoughts nailed him in the back of the head. Amon, ungracefully, fell head first into the snow…and didn't move. Robin approached him slowly.

"Amon? Amon, are you ok?" she asked softly. She reached his side and cautiously knelt down beside him and rolled him over. As soon as she did, Amon leapt up and tackled her to the ground.

"Hah! I win," Amon smiled. Robin was shocked, her partner was actually smiling! Smiling!! She smiled slightly. "What?" Amon asked, his smile gone.

"You were smiling," the blonde teenager stated softly.

"So." Amon said defensively.

"No! I like it when you smile!" Robin blurted quickly before covering her mouth and blushing profusely. Amon smirked at the girl. She was so adorable when she blushed.

"Anyway, I won, so now you have to do whatever I say," he smirked wider. "Right?"

"Right." The teenager looked a little uneasy for a second before she shivered with cold.

"First, we are going back to my apartment and getting warm," he said. And as an after thought he added "and I'm driving!"

* * *

An hour later, Robin was in her spare dress, hair fixed, and waiting for Amon patiently. On the outside, she looked as calm as always, but on the inside, she silently chided herself.

'What have you gotten yourself into?! I can't believe I even made that stupid bet. Just because I hoped he loved me like I love him. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one. Stupid and foolish, crazy, dangerous. If he finds out, oh God, what will he think? Will he be disgusted with me? Oh God, give me guidance,' Robin thought. Just then, the dark haired man walked in wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black shirt. They were the most casual clothes Robin had ever seen him in. He was towel drying his hair and the look on his face was unreadable.

"Anything I want." It was a mix between a question and a statement. Robin only nodded her head in response. Amon sauntered over to an armchair and sat down. "Come here," he commanded. The teenager stood gracefully and glided over to him. Standing in front of him, she still couldn't tell what was whirling around in his head. "Kneel." Robin did as she was told. She knelt between his legs, graceful as ever. He leaned forward and ran his fingers along her jaw line down to her lips. Robin closed her eyes and tilted her head into his touch. Amon was surprised by the movement.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"Sorry. Did it bother you?" Robin asked softly, blushing again. Amon's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me why you did that." It was a command. Not a question, not a request, a command, one that Robin was bound to. Amon's hand kept her from turning her head away, so she had to settle for just moving her eyes downward.

"Because," Robin paused. Well, maybe she should just tell him, if only just to see his reaction. It couldn't be that bad. "Because I love you, Amon." Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't what he did. Amon pushed the teenager away, stood up, and went into his room. Robin heard it slam shut and then heard the lock slide into place.

Slowly Robin stood, gathered her coat, and left the apartment, holding back the blurry tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks at any moment.

* * *

Amon sat on the edge of his bed, his head resting in his hands. If he had been able to, he would've cried. But no, he couldn't cry. Not now, not ever. After all, he had been the one to ask her why,. No, he didn't ask her, he had commanded her, forced her to tell him. But what he couldn't understand was why. Why had she said that? Why had he pried? Why had he run away? Run away. Yes, he, Amon, number one witch hunter, had run away. Once again, why? Because he had been afraid. He had wanted her to say those words and mean them and she had. She had. His secret love had been able to admit what he was constantly trying to show and hide at the same time. It had startled him, scared him.

'Oh God, what if she thinks that I rejected her?' Amon's mind turned to the worst. 'What if I lose her?' What it, what if, what if… Amon had no time to be afraid, he had to tell Robin. Now.

The black haired man rose from the bed and nearly sprinted to the door. He slid the lock back and entered the main room. The empty main room.

"Robin?!" Amon bordered on hysteria. "Dammit, Robin, this is no time for games. Where are you?" 'I've lost her!' Amon thought as he discovered his apartment empty and Robin's coat gone.

Amon sprinted out of his apartment, down the steps, and out the door. His car was still there and he saw light footprints in the snow. So he followed them, praying they would lead him to the girl.

Master Yuji found Amon halfway to the park.

"I've found a little bird and I think she might need your help."

Amon climbed into the car and the two said nothing to each other for the entire drive. As they parked the car and got out, Yuji spoke.

"She just wandered into my bar looking sad and a little lost. I sent her downstairs for some much needed sleep." Yuji stopped by a door that hid the stairs to the basement of rooms. "Last door on the right." He started walking back towards the front of the restaurant.

"Thanks," Amon managed. Then he descended the stairs and made his way to Robin's room. He knocked once lightly and when he got no response, he meekly opened the door and gasped.

Robin lay bathed in the sunlight from and little window near the ceiling. Her hair fell in her face and her sheets glided over her smooth pale skin.

But she was crying in her sleep.

Amon soundlessly moved to her side. Gently, so as not to wake her, the black haired man wiped the tears from her face. His fingers traced the tearstains down her cheeks, around her hose, and to her mouth and chin. Amon's fingers lingered on her beautiful lips, tracing them gently with his fingertips. Even more slowly, more gently, Amon bent down and brushed her lips with his.

Robin's eyes fluttered open.

"Amon, what are you-" Amon put two fingers to her mouth to silence her.

"Robin. Back at the apartment, you…you startled me. I …I didn't think you… dammit," Amon scrambled for words. "What I'm trying to say is I love you, Robin. I love you so much. So please don't leave." Robin just sat there on the bed too shocked to say anything. "Robin?" Her head was tilted away, but Amon made her face him. Tears once again streaked her face. But before Amon could move to say or do anything, Robin launched herself at him. She hesitantly placed her lips on his, but Amon quickly began to move his mouth against her. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking for permission which she gave. Finally, both slightly out of breath, they broke the kiss.

"I love you, too."

Amon kissed down Robin's neck slowly and passionately. Then he made his way back up to her ear where he nipped playfully.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything you want."

OWARI

What do you think? Please review.


End file.
